The Puerto Rico Cancer Center was awarded a Cancer Center Support Grant in June 1975. The Center has to date been quite successful in attending to the special needs of the Puerto Rican community. It has succeeded in promoting and establishing a broad based multidisciplinary program in cancer research and in cancer management. It has focused its attention on particular malignancies of high prevalence in the Island without neglecting the broader aspects of the cancer problem. The objective now is to continue the development of the Cancer Center at the University of Puerto Rico Medical Sciences Campus, and to consolidate gains made in the past three years so as to continue strengthening our activities related to cancer in basic clinical research education and training, services, and community programs. A high priority item is to establish demonstration programs in cancer management using the latest findings of research and consonant with the special needs of the Puerto Rican community and sensitive to its cultural idiosyncrasies. Another high priority is to provide high quality research through interdisciplinary interactions. To this end the Puerto Rico Cancer Center has during the past year expanded its core laboratory resources, its clinical research resources, has established close operational links with all the major providers of health care in oncology, has bridged the differences between the 3 major volunteer organizations in oncology and has established an Island-wide network of educational activities that have enabled it to reach every corner of the Island. Furthermore, it has established links with the 2 Oncologic Hospitals in Puerto Rico for the purpose of strengthening education, research and improving the facility of cancer care in Puerto Rico. The Puerto Rico Cancer Center continues to be the source of cancer care policy for the Government of Puerto Rico.